


Another Boring Night

by zury (azurezury)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurezury/pseuds/zury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rival yakuza members Akashi and Kuroko have a secret meeting at a brothel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Boring Night

**Author's Note:**

> for deb who wanted yakuza!au

They already have his room arranged when he arrives. A table with tea is set up in the corner, the smell of fresh flowers chasing away the smoke that clings to his suit. He takes a seat at the low table, loosening up his tie as he pours himself a cup, enjoying the taste. His mouth is dry - while his companions often take to the liquor, he prefers to keep a clear head. 

The gentle sliding of the wooden doors does not distract him as he continues his drink, eyes perusing over a paper laid out in front of him. 

"You’re early tonight." The voice is soft in his ear, hands sliding along his shoulders, going to completely remove the tie and lay it delicately aside. He says nothing, continuing to flip through the paper quietly. The hands move to gently pull the jacket from his body and he allows this. The fingers then start going for the buttons on his shirt. "I knew you would come to see me." Lips press against his neck. He can feel the sticky residue of lipstick on his skin and his lips twitch. 

"How can I stay away?" The lips pressed into his neck curl into a smile. Fingers move to smooth the paper down. 

"We both know you didn’t come here to read the paper." His face is turned around to stare into a red and yellow eyes. 

"Akashi-kun is eager tonight." Kuroko murmurs, turning his body so Akashi can straddle him. 

"And you aren’t?" A smirk plays at those red painted lips. Kuroko knows that he has been caught. But those seductive whispers and touches were most certainly arousing. As was the sight of Akashi wrapped in silk, ornate tattoos peeking through the flowery designs of the cloth. "I don’t see why we have to play this game every time we meet. Especially when you know our time is limited." 

"I enjoy the thrill." Kuroko shrugs, palms pushing away the silk to expose tattooed shoulders. "The taboo of our relationship, you dressed in silk and wearing lipstick. Gets the blood boiling."

"Heh." Akashi sensually grinds himself onto Kuroko. "The quiet ones are always the wildest." Kuroko does not answer. Instead, he pushes forward and forces Akashi on his back, connecting their lips in heated passion. Kuroko is more of a man of action than of words. As evidenced by his hands ripping at the silk cloth that separates Akashi’s body from his own. 

Kuroko must always be quiet, reserved, thinking before acting. But not here. Here he can be as loud as he wants, as wild as he wants, and do whatever the hell he wants without no thought. Akashi gasps and writhes under Kuroko, crying out when a hand grasps his already hardened cock. He’s sobered momentarily by the feel of just four fingers along his shaft, but he knows that four can be just as powerful as five. 

Kuroko’s tongue trails down a particularly detailed tattoo of a dragon, following from the head that starts on Akashi’s shoulder, to a claw that curls around a pert pink nipple. He traces every ridge of the dragon’s back down the stomach, the tip winding all the way down and then up his length. Akashi’s fingers fly to thread through the soft blue strands, keeping Kuroko close as the male takes his flesh into his mouth, teeth scraping and causing his hips to buck.

As much as Kuroko would love to sit here and feast on Akashi, he realizes that he does have business elsewhere and he must keep to his schedule. Giving one last long drag of Akashi’s cock, Kuroko lifts himself and stares intently at Akashi, whose entire body is flushed with arousal. He’s panting softly, lips licking at his lips. Kuroko stands, straightening out his partially unbuttoned shirt. “Strip me.” he orders. Akashi gets on his knees and unbuttons the shirt, letting it fall carelessly to the ground. Akashi goes for the pants next, kissing at the prominent bulge straining in the fabric. He carefully unzips Kuroko and slowly pulls down his pants, snagging the underwear with them. He lifts the fabric up and over the length, tongue darting out to lick at a bead of liquid at the tip. 

Once Kuroko is fully nude, Kuroko moves to lay back among the sea of cushions and pillows that serves as a makeshift bed. Akashi crawls over to him and for a moment, it is unsure of who is the predator and who is the prey. But one look from Kuroko shows who is boss. Akashi straddles Kuroko again, pulling the rest of the cloth from his own body. Fingers trace down Kuroko’s own tattoo, mesmerized by the image of a samurai warrior bloodied in battle. 

While Akashi is distracted, Kuroko reaches over into the small chest by the bed and pulls out a bottle of lube - standard issue in each room. He coats his fingers liberally before grabbing Akashi’s hip and bringing him closer. Akashi’s hands fly up to catch the wall, back arching as Kuroko takes in his length again while two fingers tease his ass before pushing in slowly, allowing his body adjust to the slick coolness. He pants softly, gasping out Kuroko’s name as that tongue curls and squeezes around him while those fingers curl up and press into him, making his thighs tremble. 

Sadly Kuroko removes his mouth and fingers, licking his lips lightly. “Ride me.” Kuroko commands. Akashi obeys, scooting back and positioning himself above Kuroko’s arousal. With ease, he slides down the shaft, head tilting back as he is filled up to the brim. He sits there for a moment, body rhythmically clenching around Kuroko. 

Finally, he begins to move and Kuroko joins him, the soft sound of flesh slapping together filling the air. Little gasps and grunts leave them both. Kuroko’s hair is dark and damp with sweat and the sweet smell of sex fills Akashi’s nose. He plants his hands on Kuroko’s chest, covering up the face of the samurai and a cherry blossom tree as he rotates and lifts his hips. 

"Tetsuya…" Akashi groans. Kuroko lifts up to engage their lips again, forcing his tongue inside. Akashi’s hands fly around to Kuroko’s back, nails digging into the image of a geisha. Kuroko’s own hands slide down Akashi’s spine, distorting the scales of a koi fish in mid jump. Kuroko can feel the hot arousal pooling along his stomach from Akashi and this spurs him on. He makes his thrusts sharper, hitting right against Akashi’s sweet spot. 

Akashi throws his head back, a primal cry leaving him as his orgasm slams through him. Hot seed hits Kuroko’s stomach and the male smirks, biting on Akashi’s neck as he hits his own stride, releasing deep into Akashi as his body floats on a high no drug can give him. They stay like that for a few moments, entangled in each other, Akashi resting his cheek against Kuroko’s hair while Kuroko nuzzles into Akashi’s neck. 

"Tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night."

———————-

They do not look at each other as they leave, both dressed smartly in suits. Akashi wipes the rest of the lipstick, rearranging his collar to hide the bruise on his neck. Kuroko smooths out his shirt, a gleam in his eyes. Two black cars pull up. A dark blue haired male emerges from one, another redhead from the other. Kuroko ducks into the vehicle with the redhead, both of them speeding away quickly. 

As Akashi slides into the backseat with his own guard, the male glances at him from the corner of his eye. 

"Another boring night?" He quirks a brow. 

Akashi stares out the window at the passing scenery, a small smile on his face. 

"Another boring night."


End file.
